4Yen
|official_illustrator = Chacota (ちゃこ太) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = 4円 |officialromajiname = Yoen |othernameinfo = , "4" pronounced "yo" |aka = 4En (alternate romanization) |birthday = 23|month = 07|&year = |ref = July 23, 2012 Congratulations Tweet from Chihaya |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 17373127 |mylistID1 = 20795316 |mylist1info = solo |mylistID2 = 32113572 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co414117 |nicommu1info = main |nicommuID2 = co2055705 |nicommu2info = gaming |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = tolby }} 4Yen (4円), pronounced Yoen (ヨエン), is an known for his warm, smooth, soothing, and pleasant voice, which has a rich, almost sonorous quality to it. Though his voice is described as being rather soft and almost "passive", his singing style is technically sound and good at carrying emotional weight - as such, his voice (as well as his vocal style) is often compared to that of professional singers' in terms of sound and quality. Although his first entry into the utattemita category was uploaded in 2010, he has a very sporadic and somewhat erratic upload schedule, generally posting covers only once every few months. However, despite the typically long periods of time between uploads, he holds namahousous fairly frequently - in which he usually either chats with his fans or sings, occasionally accompanying himself with an acoustic guitar. His debut cover was "RAINBOW GIRL" , which currently has 18K views and 400 mylists, while his first hit solo cover was "Bokura no Let It Be" , which currently has 124K views and 8K mylists. His most popular solo cover is "Hitorinbo Envy" , which currently has 281K views and 16.5K mylists and has since been released as a single on iTunes. He is very private and secretive about his personal details, even to the point of occasionally wiping his Twitter feed; as such, almost nothing is known about him aside from the very little that can be gleaned from the first-hand accounts of his real-life friends and other acquaintances. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on August 10, 2013) Collaboration Units List of Covered Songs (2010.08.15) #"Nilgiri" (2010.09.12) #"E? Aa, Sou." (2010.09.27) (Taken down on NND) #"VOiCE" (2011.03.30) #"Aisatsu no Mahou." (The Magic of Greetings.) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.04.01) (Taken down on NND) #"RE:BRIDGE ~Return to oneself~" feat. 4Yen, No.pan, Clara, Ponzu, Yukisaki, Rilakkuma, Rui, and Midoriai (2011.09.10) (Not in Mylist) #"Ur-style" (2011.10.08) #"Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Ohige Kaori, tolby, Nokoru, Mag, 4Yen, Mogomi Nachi, and Mayu (2011.10.31) #"Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. 4Yen and Hotori (2011.11.10) #"Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. 4Yen and tolby (2012.01.22) #"GOLD feat. Atsuto, K-MO, Kouta, Shikey*, Denpo, Notton, Maboudoufu, Mikan, Miyabito, Rapo, Rikuta, Rola, RyoN, yudai, 4Yen, and Journey (2012.01.28) #"Kirai na Hito" (The People I Hate) (2012.02.14) #"Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2012.05.04) #"Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) feat. 4Yen, Eve, Score, 38Ban, and Kano (2012.05.21) #"Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.02) #"Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Nonexistent Boy Never Sleeps) (2013.03.27) #"Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2013.04.14) #"Mushroom Mother" (2013.07.27) }} Songs on TmBox Discography (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Sarishinohara |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu |track3info = (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) |track3lyricist = Nanou |track3composer = Nanou |track3arranger = Nanou |track4title = Mushroom Mother |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Irony |track5info = |track5lyricist = scop |track5composer = scop |track5arranger = scop |track6title = Telomere no Ubugoe |track6info = (Telomere's First Cry) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai |track7info = (The Nonexistent Boy Never Sleeps) |track7lyricist = moff |track7composer = moff |track7arranger = moff |track8title = Bokura no Let It Be |track8info = (Our Let It Be) |track8lyricist = Harry |track8composer = Harry |track8arranger = Harry }} Gallery |4yen - hitorinbo envy.jpg|4Yen, as seen in the jacket illustration for the single (iTunes) version of his cover of "Hitorinbo Envy" |4yen - hijitsuzai shounen.jpg|4Yen, as seen in the jacket illustration for the ringtone version of his cover of "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" |yoensan.jpg|4Yen, as seen in real life; image taken from his Twitter }} TriviaBlog profile * He currently lives in the Kansai area. * He is 180 centimeters tall (approximately 5' 11½"). * His main hobby is singing while playing acoustic guitar. * He owns two pet cats, which are also his favorite animals. * His favorite place is his bed. * His favorite colors are black, gray, and white (monochromatic colors). * He is at his happiest when taking a bath. External links * Blog * Twitter * TmBox Category:Singers with Albums or Singles